


Like A Force To Be Reckoned With, A Mighty Ocean Or A Gentle Kiss

by RoseTheKitty



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, caleb needs to be pulled from his head, molly is more then happy to volunteer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: For Mollymauk Lives Fest Day 6Prompt: Pirate AU / DancingTitle is from Sleeping At Last - Two





	Like A Force To Be Reckoned With, A Mighty Ocean Or A Gentle Kiss

**Prompt: Pirate AU / Dancing**

 

The Leaky Tap was full to the brim, filled with the sounds of tankards clanking together and raucous laughter. Another successful mission completed by the Mighty Nein, and they were all eager to spend their hard-earned gold. Mollymauk had lost track of how many drinks he’d thrown back, and could only imagine the heaving migraine he’d have in the morning, but that was future Molly’s problem. 

Jester had been insistent someone dance with her (she’d gone so far as to stomp her foot, something that shook the table with considerable force) and Molly had been eager for some revelry. She’d pulled him from his seat near Caleb and spun him onto the dance floor with ease.

 

He’d been more than happy to let her lead, seeing how he had no clue how to dance. Jester didn’t seem to have any idea either, but was happy bull-shitting her way through the song. The two of them were laughing hysterically by the time the song ended, both dizzy from the combination of alcohol and spinning in circles. 

As they paused on the side of the floor to catch their breaths Nott scrambled up beside Jester, grabbing the side of her skirt to catch her attention. 

“Jester, can we dance now? I’ve got the itch.” Sure enough, Molly could see her fingers twitching and her eyes scanning the dance floor, presumably at all the glittery jewellery on the dancers.Jester perked right up, previous dizziness forgotten. 

“Of course Nott!! I think Molly was just about to go check on Caleb.” She turned to him with that wicked gleam in her eyes that said she was about to cause some form of mischief. Nott glared at him for a few seconds before shrugging and grabbing Jester’s hand to pull her onto the dance floor. They disappeared in the crowd in seconds. 

 

Molly stood for a few more minutes, eventually shrugging off the dizziness and strolling past tables of drunk patrons, heading in the direction of their original table. He paused as he spotted Yasha and Beau sitting at an empty table, Beau leaning over to lean against the aasimar with a smirk on her face. 

“Good luck there Unpleasant One.” He called as he passed, and she simply flipped him off, continuing to talk to Yasha, who’s pale face was flushed as Beau flirted with her. Molly laughed to himself, shifting inbetween patrons as he spotted Caleb sitting alone at the table with a tankard of ale clutched between his hands. 

 

He didn't seem to notice as Molly approached him, dropping into the seat beside him with a small thud. Molly reached out and hesitantly laid a hand on his wrist, making the wizard jump with a quiet. 

“Scheisse! Molly you uh, startled me.” He spoke softly, avoiding eye contact with the tiefling.  

Molly hummed thoughtfully. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you sitting here all alone, what’s up?” He raised an eyebrow at the amount of empty tankards scattered across the shitty bar table. 

“I ahh, have simply been deep in thought.” Caleb shrugged, taking another swig of ale. Molly frowned, Caleb had needed to use his fire magic during their battle, and it seemed he was now set on drinking the feelings away. Not acceptable.

 

Molly gently pulled Caleb’s hand free from the tankard, earning him a confused look from his friend. “Was, was are you doing?” Caleb was wary, but still allowed Molly to set the ale on the table and coax him from his seat.

“Dance with me!” Molly purred, tugging the wizard through the crowd and back towards the dance floor. His head was fuzzy (likely all the alcohol he’d drunk with Jester) but he was giddy at the thought of Caleb  _ finally  _ allowing physical contact, especially with him.

 

“I do not think that is such a..” Caleb’s doubt was wiped away as Molly tugged him forwards, so they stood chest to chest. Molly was slightly taller than him, so he had to tilt his neck back to meet his gaze. 

“Ah, okay.” He knew his face was flushed red as Molly gently led him around the dance floor. It took a few minutes to realise they were waltzing, and he couldn't help the sharp pain in his chest as memories drifted to the front of his mind. Another night, another time, another person he loved in his arms. It all seemed so long ago, and he winced as Molly’s soft gaze became calculating, like he could read the thoughts in Caleb’s head.

“Stay with  _ me  _ now.” Molly murmured as he leant forwards and brushed soft lips against Caleb’s forehead. Molly was overly affectionate with his friends, Caleb knew this, and yet every time Molly touched him, sat with him his heart seemed to skip several beats. His forehead tingled where Molly had pressed a kiss, and he felt his self-control slip away.

 

They still drifted across the dance floor, and Caleb knew it was stupid but as Molly pulled away he leant in and pressed his lips to Molly’s. Molly froze for a second, shocked at the very attractive wizard now kissing him, but it was only for a second. He kissed Caleb back, arms coming up to curl over his shoulders as they danced. 

The lights around them seemed to flicker and dance along, and the world seemed to melt away, leaving nothing but the two of them remaining in the light.


End file.
